


On dira rien

by Kalincka



Category: Palmashow, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (je suppose), ALL OF IT, ALL THE GAY, Brokeback Mountain References, Camping Sauvage, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Very Bad Blagues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Oui, se promit Greg en tentant de faire abstraction du corps grelottant contre le sien, ils ne diraient rien, et tout ce qui se passerait dans cette tente resterait dans cette tente. Définitivement.





	

— On dira rien, hein ?

— Évidemment qu'on dira rien !

— Nan parce que dans _Brokeback Mountain_ ils disent rien !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me parle de _Brokeback Mountain_ lui !

Sur le coup, Greg s'agaça fortement, excédé par cette partie de camping qui ne tournait pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré. Déjà, à cause de cette foutue pluie qui leur avait fait rentrer tout leur matériel en panique dans la tente, les laissant frigorifiés, et ensuite, à cause de cette même tente dans laquelle il ne fallait surtout pas bouger sous peine de faire tomber les piquets déjà fragiles.

Quelle plaie.

Et les voilà grelottants, serrés l'un contre l'autre, avec une promiscuité plus que gênante, et tout ce que David trouvait à faire, c'était une référence à un film de cow-boys gays ?! _Sérieusement ?_

Il était déjà assez troublé comme ça par les deux bras qui enserraient son torse, et le corps qui s'était collé au sien dans l'espoir de garder un peu de chaleur ; il sentait également les pieds glacés de son ami toucher les siens, lui envoyant des frissons, tandis qu'un souffle rauque effleurait sa nuque, manquant à plusieurs reprises de le faire tressaillir.

Après sa phrase révélant fortement son exaspération, David ne prononça plus un mot, et il entendit au bout de quelques minutes son acolyte claquer fortement des dents au sein de la tente. Si au début, il ne fit pas attention au bruit – la pluie le masquait presque en martelant la toile – ce dernier devint très vite irritant, voire même insupportable, venant l'irriter au creux de son oreille.

Il l'avait peut-être cherché, en acceptant de venir dans son sac de couchage. Mais en même temps, comment aurait-il pu résister en le voyant frigorifié dans son propre duvet par leur escapade nocturne et pluviale, alors que lui-même mourait de froid ? Et puis, il l'avait vu dans de nombreux reportages, cette technique de survie… D'accord, pas _que_ dans des reportages, peut-être aussi dans les films romantiques un peu trop niais et prévisibles. Mais cela restait une manière de se réchauffer comme une autre. N'est-ce pas ?

En plein conflit avec ses pensées, il soupira en constatant que le claquement de dents ne s'était pas arrêté, et ce fut cette irritation – avec, au fond, un peu de compassion et de peine pour son compagnon de galère frigorifié – qui le poussa à se retourner. Alors qu'il pensait faire face aux grands yeux écarquillés et brillant d'une lueur craintive dans l'obscurité, il se retrouva _un peu_ trop près. Leurs nez se touchèrent si facilement et cela le surprit si fort qu'il sursauta, et David glapit d'étonnement en le voyant aussi proche.

Un silence un peu gêné passa, durant lequel Greg sentait un souffle se mêler au sien, et où le claquement de dents cessa. Il n'aurait su dire combien de secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ils ne détournent pas une seule fois le regard l'un de l'autre, et il vit une rougeur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable colorer les joues de l'homme en face de lui dans la pénombre. Sans rien dire, il s'approcha encore, un peu – trop, hurlait sa conscience – tandis que les yeux hypnotisés de David restaient fixés sur lui, captivé par ce qui allait se jouer.

Puis, dans un chuchotement qui lui parut un peu trop rauque, il proposa d'un ton faussement détaché :

— Aller, viens là.

Il passa un bras derrière le dos de son ami, et le colla contre lui dans une tentative de le réchauffer. Greg frissonna en sentant une tête se nicher contre son torse et un corps se recroqueviller contre lui dans un geste instinctif, et un frémissement particulièrement vif remonta le long de son échine quand il perçut une main se poser contre son cœur, accompagné d'un murmure grelottant :

— M-merci…

Greg ne répondit pas, et il pencha la tête pour sentir les cheveux frisés de son ami encore un peu humides lui chatouiller le nez. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux ressentir tout ce qui l'entourait ; le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui les avaient amenés ici, les tremblements mutuels qui les parcouraient – peut-être pas seulement à cause de la pluie – et la sensation étrange et apaisante qui envahissait son corps, lui donnant comme de petits papillons dans le ventre.

Doucement, il sentit le visage de l'autre se redresser, et il baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux, fascinés, de son partenaire. Dans un sursaut, il se pencha, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tout juste, déclenchant une série d'évènements qu'il ne put pas prévoir.

Sûrement emballé par son geste – ou mû par une autre volonté, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait – David se redressa sur ses coudes en lui donnant quelques coups de pieds au passage, et s'apprêta à fondre à nouveau sur lui avec précipitation.

Trop de précipitation.

Un petit « clic » _beaucoup_ _trop_ familier se fit entendre par-dessus la pluie, et Greg eut tout juste le temps de lire l'immense regret dans les prunelles en face de lui.

La tension accumulée céda en même temps que les piquets, et la toile de tente s'affaissa à nouveau sur eux.

— BORDEL.

 


End file.
